Brothers through time
by Lexan
Summary: Ed & Al have been on the other side of the gate for a year now. Getting back there is a buried dream.... or is it?[Based after the movie... Rated M for upcoming bad language and violence. It's for safety too]
1. The Gate

**Lexan: **Well... This fanfic is about the Elric brothers (I do not own them T.T /Sniffels/) and it's based after the movie... The world and the other characters are mine... Mostly... There are some of my sisters characters too...

From our "role play"... Dunno if that's the right word I only wanted to borrow Arakawa's Elric's and there may be other characters as well... (Roy Mustang and Envy for example...)

This is the first time I try something like this so please be kind enouh to read and review. Thanks;

Oh.. And this story is for my sister ... ... ... LOVE YA 3

**Fernis:** What! You made a fic for ME? T.T I'm so moved... D

**Lexan:** Just promise not to choke in those tears... Oki...? -.-

**Fernis:** Oki... /steal's Lexan's beloved soft toy, Badger and runs away/

**Lexan: **I REALLY HOPE YOU'LL CHOKE IN THOSE TEARS!

**AND! **I say this again... I DON'T OWN FMA OR THE FMA CHARACTERS! If I did... You'd be afraid...

**Warning: **I'm pretty bad at writing english... So there WILL be really bad grammar... Sorry... try to read it anyway... Oki...?

**

* * *

**

**Brothers trought the time**

Chapter 1: The gate

Ed entered his bedroom. It was dark, musty and cold. Nothig like his bedroom back home in Resembool. Though it really did not bother him becouse it was gone anyway.

He sighed. There was no way to go back ther. The gate was destroyed by Mustang on the other side. Of course this side of the gate was untouched becouse they couldn't use alchemy here. Only things

that reminded him of Resembool were his auto-mail arm and leg and the head of the certain suit of armor. And then there was Al, who had come throught the gate with his elder brother, though he wasn't

a thing, he still reminded Ed of the past.

Ed sighed again, and dropped himself down on his bed. There was flowers on the windowsill. Al had brought them here from the river becouse they smelled familiar. And the smell brought back memories from

their childhood.

It had been a year since the day they got stuck in this cold unknown, yet somehow familiar, world.

Al got a job at the little shop nearby. The only thing that Al felt creepy was that the shopkeeper was Sig's double. And his wife was, surprise, Izumi. Kind hearted but tough nut to crack.

Ed got a job as a teacher. It was odd but fun. He taught science at the university and that was the funnies part for him for being younger than his studients. Or at least the same age. He was 19 after all...

He closed his eyes and dreamed. About Winry, Granny Pinako and all the rest... He dreamed of having a home again. Somewhere on the beautiful grassfield near some little village. Buzzling city like this

was not his place he thought. Neither was it Al's..

He was just about to fall asleep when Al rushed inside.

"Nii-san! I found it!"

"Found what...?" Ed sat up and looked at Al wth a puzzeled look on his face.

"The _Gate_!" Al's voice was cheerful and his face like... Shone.. Or that way Ed put it anyway...

"Close your eyes Al..."

"Why?" Al raised an eyebrow.

"Your energy is too striking and I don't need an extra sun to blind me... Besides I think you need some rest..." Ed said with a dull tone.

"Haha.. Wery funny nii-san..." Al said with sudden urge of killing someone. He walked over to the bed and sat down beside Ed.

"But really... I found the gate! Believe me..." Ed didn't want to believe it. The gate was shut and there was no way to find it anymore. He opened his mouth to say something but when he looked into Al's

searious eyes. There was no lie nor debilitation in those child's innocent eyes. Ed sighed.

"Al... The gate cannot be opened again... Even if you saw it there's no way we could open it..."

"But it was OPEN!" Al said and hit the bed with his fist. It lef Ed speechless.

"Impossible..." He breathed.

"It is possible.. Come and I'll show you..." Al said and started tugging Ed out of the bed.

"W-wait a sec Al..."

"Please..." Al pegged and put on his best and innocentes puppydog eyes. Ed stared at Al for a moment, then he bowed his head and sighed.

"You won... But if it really is not THE gate and it's not open you can be sure that I won't talk to you for a century..."

"Is that apromise...?" Al asked with a grin. Ed shot back with a glare.

"Okay, okay... Let's get going then... Come on, Come on..." Al dragged Ed out of his room.

"Coming, coming... Don't pull you're going to rip off my shirt..." Al let go and Ed took his brown coat from the chair and put it on.

"Okay let's and see this _gate_ of yours..." Al didn't care about the ironic tone that Ed had when saying "gate"

"Yes!" Al said with cheerful voice.

Somewhere in the corner of his mind Ed started to believe in this open gate.

* * *

The alley they were walking was dark and clammy and it smelled like something was rotting. Ed looked around nervously. He really did not like places like this. It reminded him of the alley where

maybe still remined a nasty blood stain. Shivers went down his spine every time he stepped in some puddle.

"Ummm... Al... Are you sure you saw it **_here_**..." He asked still looking around like searching something with his eyes.

"Yeah... I'm totally positive that this is the place... Come on... I's still a little further

Ed shivered... There was something in this place that he didn't like at all. It felt like they were watched by some odd and evil creature...

There was silence and only their footsteps echoed on the dark alley. Ed felt somethig touching his left shoulder. Quickly he turned around the onr who ever it was. And there was... _'There's no one...'_

Ed stood there looking around and serching somethign, anything, that moves... Still nothing... _'what the hell was that...?'_ He thought... _'It wasn't an iilusion...'_

"Here nii-san! Come on! He heard Al's voice from the alley a litlle farther away.

"Coming!" He shouted, glansed once more around him and ran to alphonse.

"Here it was I'm sure of it... A huge gate open wide..." Al said with a little depressed voice. Ed stared at the wall that blocked the way and made the alley deadend.

"You sure you didn't just imagine it...?" Ed's voice was a little irritated. He had his hand crossed over his chest an he "pattet" the ground with his auto-mail foot.

"And why the hell did you come here in the first place anyway?"

"Well... You see.. There was this little black kitty and..."

"And you thought it might be cold and all alone so you fallowed it here... Right?" Ed rised an eyebrow. Al bowed his head in shame.

"I'm sorry nii-san..."

Ed shook his head and sighed.

"Well now you've shown me what you wanted so let's go back... okay...? Besides.. I'm hungry..." Ed's voice was almost back to normal an hi hands were relaxed now. Al raised hi head.

"Okay nii-sa..." Al's words died. His face turned pale as he watched at Eds direction.

"What is it Al?" Ed looked his younger brother with worry in his eyes. Al couldn't do anything but rise his shaking hand and point with a finger. Ed turned around in the direction where Al pointed.

There stood a shadow with a wiked smirk and yellow glowing eyes. Ed too turned pale and speechless... Before either one of the brothers had any idea of how to react, the sadow pushed both boys towards

the wall that Al had mistook as the gate. Both went right throught it and the last thig Ed could remember was that smirking face, after that.. All went blank.

**

* * *

Lexan: Whew... the first chapter is now ready... It took a while to write it...**

**Fernis:** /Comes back/ Hohohoo... Now you can have this back./Gives Badger back to Lexan/

**Lexan: **Oh, thank you.. Now... if you want me to continue this story... You'd better review... ... ...

**Fernis:** Heyy... That's menacing...

**Lexan:** ... ... It is...?O.o ... ... Well.. sorry but please... PLEASE review... becouse if you don't... I'll cry...-.-

**Fernis:** /sigh/


	2. What a world

**Lexan: **Thank you for reviews! At first it was a shock that someone actually wanted me to continue... /moved/ Well then here comes the next chapter...

I still don't own FMA... snif...

In this chapter there comes three of my own charcters and one of my sisters... Names may be the same as some of the game, or movie characters you know, but their personelities are different..

**Btw. **I'm still not so good at writing english as I wan't to be.. But I'm fine as long as you can read my... Text...

**Fernis: **Well at least your english is better than mine... -.-

**Lexan: **Don't lie! Anyways... on with it...

**

* * *

Brothers trought time **

chapter 2. What a world

"maybe it's dead..." Unfamiliar voice said. The voice had a curious and a bit sad tone to it. Ed's head hurt and he felt like he had just been stepped over by a herd of cows or horses.

"Stupid! It can't be dead... Look... It's still breathing..." Said another, a bit friendlier voice.

"Dead or alive let's just leave it there... It's human... And I don't like humans..." Said the third voice. It was the most unfriendly voice Ed had ever heard. _'Just how many people there are...?' _Ed tought but thinking hurt his head even more... He blinked his eyes and sat up, rubbing his occiput.

"Owwww..." It was all he managed to say.

"Are you okay kid...?" The friendly voice said. Ed rised his head and the first thing his golden eyes saw were the blue ones. Ed took a little distance and stared at the scene before him. Ther were three persons standing right before him. At least he thought they were human or somethig like that. Only differences were their sharp ears and that they had some strange marks on their faces. Ed could see some scars too.

He stood up and took a better look at the trio. One was really short. Shorter than Ed was now. He looked like he was in amiddle school or something becouse, besides his height, his face was as innocent as childs.

He had brown eyes and curly brown hair that were tied up. He had one scar on his cheek and the other (that looked like lightning bolt) on his brow.A Red line went across kis forehead and in the middle of it was a black triangel. He had two lines that went down starting from his cheeks and ending to a jawline. Two lines, the other blue, the other red, on both cheeks.

_'Looks like a human to me... If we don't count the ears...' _Ed thought and looked at the othed two.

The blood escaped from his face leaving him all pale.

The one with blue eyes was almost 2 meters tall. He had golden hair, just like Ed. A scar crossed hi face from the left side of his forehead, over his nose on to his right cheek. The only mark the boy (or a man) had was a pale yellow line that looked likea lightning bolt in the middle of his forehead.

The third was somewhat 250cm tall. He had deep green eyes and a creepy glare. His face was like childs too but it didn't have that innocece as the smaller one. The mans hair were plain and black with green bands and he had a ponytail too. There were three scars on his face. One was like the blondies scar that went across his face, but his was only opposite direction (from the right side of his forehead to his left cheek). Second scar was on his right cheek and the third went over his left eye.

Only marks on this guys face were black stripes that went from his eyes lower fringes down his cheeks and almost reached his jaw.

The trio was dressed oddly too. All of them were wearig somekind of cape and their clothes were like from the middle-ages' travellers.

Ed breathed fast when he looked at the tallest man. _'No way! He's even taller than Mustang or Armstrong!'_

He tried to speak but words didn't come.

"I guess you're okay then." The small brunette said.

"I'm Garret. This is Tidus and that scary giant there is Slade... What's your name?" The small one said smiling, pointing first at himself then at the blondie and then at the glaring giant.

Ed stared at Slade who glared at him.

"Come on... Slade won't eat you even tough he looks like he would..."

"Shut up Garret... Why the hell did you tell our names to that runt anyway?" Ed twitched at the word runt. He had learned at least a little selfcontrol but still he was sensitive for his height. Especially when someone took up the fact that he was shorter than his **little** brother. Then he remembered.

"Al!" He shouted and turned around. "AL! Where the hell are you?" No answer. Ed looked around. He could tell that they were somewhere in not-so-thick forest. You could see wery well really far. At least to the direction he was looking.

"Umm... Have you lost someone kid...?" Garret asked looking a little worried.

_'Kid...?' _Ed turned to face this little brunette. He didn't know why but somehow he felt like he could trust these guys. Even the glaring one.

"... I... Yes... My little brother... He's got long, sand colored hair and bronze like eyes... His this tall and wears a red jacket... Wait... Why the hell am I telling this to you...?" Ed stopped with a puzzeled look on his face.

Tidus chuckled.

"Maybe we're just trsutworthy." He said with a smirk that reminded Ed of Mustang. This irritated Ed a little...

"I don't even KNOW you guys!" Ed cried out.

"How can you say that..? We just introduced ourselfs.. You're the only one who hasn't told how you're called..." Garret said a little disappointed voice..

"Uhh.. Yeah... sorry... I'm Edward... Edward Elric..." Ed grinned nervously.

"Edward? Nice to meet you..." Garret smiled. Ed felt a little easier now. He really felt like trusting these guys.

Before anyone could continue their little conversation they heard rustling from the bushes behind Ed. With only one blink of an eye the buhes were cut to pieces, and with it some white beast that reminded wolf, but was a lot bigger and it's claws and fangs were unnaturally sharp and big too.

Slade stood beside the bush with a huge sword in his hand. For a while there was a silence, then Slade turned around to Tidus.

"I think there is more..." He said with a searious face.

"How many...?" Asked Tidus. Slade was about to say something when the earth beneath their feet started to shiver.

"I guess you ca get your answer from them..." Garret said and pointed at the herd that ran towards them. All four looked at the herd that was rumbling in to their direction.

They stood there a second, dumbfounded.

"That's too much... We can't fight without dying..." Tidus said stearing at the herd.

"Right.. so... Anyone got any good ideas...?" Slade said trying to count how many enemies there was.

"How about... RRRUUUNNNNNN!" Garret shouted and started to run, grabbing Eds hand and pulling him with him. Tidus and Slade fallowed and so did the herd.

* * *

Somewhere near, Al felt the ground shiver and then he heard vague shouting and screaming. _'Nii-san... Where are you...? Please be okay...' _He was nervous. This place was everything else but comfortable and familiar. Al didn't know even the half of the plants or birds he had seen. 

After wondering around for hours, Al just sat under one old huge tree. He was cold and hungry. It was getting late, he could tell it from the darkness that had fallen already. Most uncomfortable thing was that he had no idea where Ed was.

Al curled up in a ball and tried to keep himself warm. His stomach growled. He hadn't ate anything in a whole day. _'Please be okay brother... Please..'_ He wished in his mind that this was just a bad dream, that when he wakes up he sees that familiar ceiling of their little apartment.

Just when he was almost asleep somethig hit the ground with a heavy "Thump". Al lifted his head and looked what it was. Al ghasped. _'MEAT?'_

"You were hungry... weren't you.. eat.." Said a cold somewhat distant voice. Al jumped up.

"Wh-who's there...?" He said glancing all over him looking for the source of the voice.

"You don't want it...?" The voice asked curiously. _'Above..?' _Al looked up and all he saw was a shadow and plain yellow eyes.

**

* * *

Lexan:** Oh sugar... There's the second chapter... Hope ya liked it... xD /waits for Fernis/

**Fernis/**Jumps in/ Hellooo... I just came from school... What did you write there? Oh well... I'll read it later oki?

**Lexan:** As you wish... And you.. There... Please review... Pwetty pwease... Because if you don't... I dunno wether to continue or just flush it down the toilet...

**Fernis:** /Huggles/


	3. Alchemy?

**Lexan: **I can't belive it! I actually am writing something again! O.o

**Fernis:** News flash...

**Lexan:** Really! I never thought that I would write this OFTEN! (often?)

**Fernis: **Keh...

**Lexan: **But anyways... It's allready third chapter of "brothers trought time"... I still don't own FMA etc. etc... Please R&R

**

* * *

Brothers trought time**

Chapter 3.Alchemy...?

Al blinked and tried to see something more than just pair of, more or less, creepy cold eyes and some vague shadow.

"Umm... Could you please be kind enough to come down... Mister...?"

"As you wish..."

The creature jumped down next to Al. Al couldn't help but just stare. The "Creature", as Al had put it, was alot like a human except that he had great white wings, like an angels wings in some pictures Al had seen somewhere. His ears were long and sharp and his hair was silver coloured. The man turned his gaze to Al.

"You can call me Halfmoon... What shall I call you...?" He asked and smiled somewhat devileshly. Al didn't like it at all...

"I-I'm sorry but I'm not supposed to talk to strangers... And I think I have to go now... Bye.." He said and turned to go but Halfmoon grabbed his hand and stopped him.

"You were allready talking to me so why to turn around now and pretend you didn't?" He looked at Al and rised an eyebrow. Al looked at him with terryfied look on his face. The mans grip was so tight that it hurt Al's wrist.

"Could you let go...? Please..."

"Nope.. You'd just run away... So I can't" Al had never really hated anyone but this man made him feel sick. He absoulutely couldn't stand him. He fought himself free and was about to run away when his road was blocked by a herd of wolf's.

"I already said that I can't let you go... Come now... There's someone who wants to see you..." Halfmoon said and without another word he lifted Al to his lap and flew away.

* * *

Elsewhere, Ed, Slade, Tidus and Garret had found a little cave and hid themselves there until the herd of strange creatures was gone.

Three hours later...

"Is it clear yet..." Garret asked leaning to the wall of the cave.

"You go and take a look..." Slade hissed. He wanted to make clear that his position was most uncomfortable that it could ever be.

"Yeah. You're and the newcomer are the smallest here so you go look..." Tidus said annoyed. His pose was too uncomforable for him to move before Slade did.

"I'll go..." Ed said in an irritated voice. He wanted out. The cave smelled like blood and was too small for all four of them.

"Hey! You better not let us to be exposed! If you do, I'll... Hey! Are you listening?" Slade growled after Ed, but Ed didn't care. All he wanted now was some fresh air.

Ed peeked outside and saw no-one.

"All clear!" He shouted to the cave. First one to crawl out was Garret. After him came Slade and then Tidus. The night had started to fall and it was pretty cold.

"Allrighty then... Shall we put on fire? It looks like it's going to be cold tonight..." Tidus said looking for a place for a firebase.

"Yeah.. I'll go get the wood..." Garret said and left.

"Okay."

* * *

Ed stared at the fire. The flames reflected from his golden eyes. His stomach started to growl.

"Ughh..." Was all he said and curled up in a ball. _'Ssooo hungry..'_ His eyes started to close but were wide open again when something hard hit his head. Ed rubbed his temple and glared to the direction. Slade sat there and stared at fire.

"Eat... You need your energy..." He said without moving his eyes. Ed looked down to the ground. There was an apple. Big red apple. Ed took it and looked at it suspiciusly. Then he glared once again at Slade. The man sighed.

"It's not poisoned if that's what you're afraid..." He said with somewhat irritated voice. Ed looked at the apple again and took a bite. _'Not bad...' _He thought and ate the whole apple. After that he stared at the fire again. Thinking. He raised his head and looked first at Tidus who was fast asleep. Then he turned his eyes at Garret who was humming and frying something that deceptively looked like a frog. Then he once again looked at Slade and asked:

"Who, or WHAT, are you guys...? You're not humans are you..? And why do you have paint on your faces?" Ed looked at Slade with really annoyed face.

"No, we're not humans, we're elfs... And this is not paint... They are marks..." Slade explained and his voice was really irritated. Ed had even more puuzzeled look on his face than he had back then when they first met.

"They are proofs that we are royal..." Garret said grinning.Ed's eyes widen.

"WHAT?" Ed couldn't believe it. Elves? Royal no less! Garret just nodded and continued smiling.

"I'm the king of the shadow-elves. Slade's the king of the forest-elves and Tidus is the prince of the Cloud-city... And then there's many other tribes and cities and stuff..."

"T-this is just crazy!" Ed whispered rather loudly. He stood up and started walking in circles.

"This is just a dream... Yeah.. Just a dream and when I wake up, I'll be back in London.. Right, right... That's right...Right?" Ed lay his hopeful eyes on Slade and Garret who just stared at him.

"Think what you want kid... But this is a real world... And the world's name is Murgos... Live with it..." Slade said with no real tone in his voice.

"This can't be a dream... Becouse what kind of psycho would dream of world that's at the border of the war... Only thing this could be is a nightmare..." Slades voice got it's usual dark unfriendly tone back. Garret nodded.

"Yup.. We're on the edge here... The whole Murgos is..." He said with a small voice.

Ed sat back down and started to think throught his position now. He had no idea where Al was so for now he was alone in a compleatly strange world with compleatly strange "people". And besides this world is on the edge as those two described it. And then there was one thing Ed really wanted to try. Could he use alchemy in this world. _'Oh well.. I guess it's not like the end of the world if I try... Lets see...' _Ed looked at the ground beneath his feet. Then he clapped his hands together and after that he placed them on the earth. There was a blue light as a sign of an alchemical reaction. _'It WORKS!' _Ed lifted his hands slowly from the ground and pulled out a sword.

"What the...?" Tidus had woken from his sleep and stared at Ed. So did Slade and Garret. All if them dumbfounded. Ed looked back at them with a grin and holding the sword he just had transmuted.

"Ehe.. I guess alchemy really does work here..."

**

* * *

Lexan: That was a short chapter -.- Oh well... I'll try to make the next chapter a bit more interesting and longer than this... If you're only interested that is... ... ...**


	4. Ego

**Lexan: **Wagh!! This is the fourth chapter of brothers trought time... I don't really know how I've made it this far... Must be thanks to my lovely sis. So... on with the show...

**Warnings:** Bad grammar...

* * *

**Brothers trought time**

Chapter 4. Ego

Al looked down at the ground. He yelped as he realized how high he was.He clutched to something that turned out to be someones clothes. Al looked up and saw the winged man. So he was in some foreigners arms.

"Put me down creep!!!" He yelled and started to struggle.

"I'm not so sure you really want me to let go of you, do you?" Halfmoon smirked evily and looked at Al.

"Just put me down! Let go of me!" Al yelled totally forgotten how high they were.

"Sorry. No can do." Halfmoon said and flew a bit higher.

"Where are you taking me!?"

"To my place. That's one place you won't be able to escape. "

"What do you want from me!?"

"Nothing. But somebody else does." Soon Al saw a house that was built on a cliff. He searched a way down with his eyes but found none. It was like the only way to get in the house was by flying there, and the same was how to get out of the house. Halfmoon landed on a big balcony and dropped Al on the floor.

"I'll go and make you something to eat. You are my guest after all." He said with a normal voice. At least it sounded normal, for this time there was no any hint of evilness in it. Al stood up. "Your guest?" He mumbled and looked around. The view from the balcony was absolutely beautiful. The fullmoon shone it's light on the grassfields and forests below. Far away stood great blue mountains and a big lake that bathed in the moonlight. Al admired the view and almost forgot where he was. He turned quickly around at the door.

"Hey wait!" He shauted as he walked in. Trought the door was someone's bedroom. The bed was unusually small, it looked more like a child's bed. Al would have thought that the room belonged for some child but the swords and many other weapons, that were lying on the floor, told it couldn't be, unless it was some psycho raising a child and giving him swords to play with. Al shivered as he looked at the weapons. Some of them had bloodstains and few were rusty. He turned his eyes at the roof that was unusually high. _'Why... Why would he take me here..? Who could want to see me? No one knows me.. Right? We just came to this world with brother. No one knows us... Right..?'_

Al was snapped out of his thoughts when someone walked in. He turned his gaze at the door. There was a man who looked alot like Halfmoon except he had a bandana that crossed his right eye and was tied at the back of his head, plus he had no wings.

"You must be tired. Come with me. I'll show you where's your room." The man said with a sad voice. Al hestiated but nodded. The man started walking and Al fallowed. He exmined the back of the man with his eyes as they walked. This man was somehow different than Halfmoon. Al wasn't sure why, but he felt like he could trust this guy.

"So... What's your name?" The man asked and looked over his shoulder. Al jumped a little.

"A-alphonse... My name's Alphonse." Al stuttered.

"Alphonse? Hmm.. That's a fine name." The man soid nodding as he opened a small door. The door was so small that Al had to bend a little so that he wouldn't hit his head. Unlike the room he just had been in, this room was small and Al could reach the roof easily with his hands.The window was small as well, but not too small. It was big enough to see the sky and the moon. The bed was normalsized though. He exmined the room for a while then he turned around to face the man behind him.

"Thank you... Ummm... What's your name by the way?" He asked a bit unsure of himself. The man was silent for a while staring at the floor beneath him. He looked like he was trying to remember his own name, like it was somekind of hard task or something.

"You can call me Serfer..." With that he walked away and left the door open. Al wasn't sure what to do so he just stood there speechless.

* * *

Slade stared at Ed in disbelief. 

"So, you say, that you and your brother, who is somewhere, are not from this world... And you can use some power called alchemy?" He said and raised an eyebrow. Ed nodded. Slade just shook his head.

"But you're _human! _Humans aren't supposed to be ale to use that kind of power in this country..! It was made so, that they would never ever cause any more trouble with it!" Slade stormed.

"I already told you that I'm not from this world!" Ed yelled, hurt, defensive, for what Slade had said earlier about the humans, that humans cause only trouble in this country.

"Yeah you're right! You're not from this world! You're somekind of mini alien from the outer space!"

"Who are you calling a super-half-sized-maggot-from-another-planet you goose!!" Ed was ready to clap his hands together when Tidus grabbed his collar and pulled him back making him yelp.

"Way to go Tidus! Keep him up so I can punch him!" Slade was about to move but fell flat on his face. Garret sat ontop of the giant and held his arm back.

"Just relax you two, okay? There's no need to kill each other." Tidus said still keeping Ed in the air. Ed and Slade snarled and glared at each other. "So... You want to find your brother and find a way to get back home, am I right?" Tidus put Ed down and looked at him. Ed didn't look back he just stared at the ground. "..." It sounded so familiar. Get your brother back, return home. ed was sick of it. He had thought that in London, they had a home to stay. Finally he had all he needed and from now on he had nothing to lose. But what now? They were once again separeted and in a different world. Ed laughed bitterly. "Yeah, right." He said and turned his eyes at the darkness of the forest.

"I... I'll find Al... That's all... Then we'll figure out together what we'll do. I'm not interested in getting cought in another war or in other's problems." He said with determation. Tidus nodded. "That's a good decision." he said and sat down by the fire.

"Shall we help out?" Garret said with a smile and sparkling eyes.

"Thank's for an offer but I think that I'll pass..." Ed said, though he thought that help would be really wellcomed in a forgein country like this one.

"Why not? We have nothing better to do right now. We' re only on a quest to kill one stupido."

"Optimistic quiet!! You shouldn't be telling secrets to anyone you feel like telling! What if he's a spy!?" Slade yelled, still pinned down to the ground. "And let me up you midget! This ground's wet in this spot!"

"He's not just anyone... He told us his secrets and I told him ours... We're even..." Garret spoke and pointed a finger at Ed. "Besides, the ground can't be wet for it haven't rained for a whole week and I'm not a midget! I'm just not tall, that's all..." Ed looked at the pair. How could be, that so tall man could be held down by someone so small.

"Damn you Garret! Quit playing and let me up!!" Slade yelled and raised his free hand. Garret looked a bit scared and jumped off of Slades back. "Feh.. That's not fair..." He said and watched the other man get up.

"Like you're one to talk..." Slade mumbled. Garret just shook his head and turned to look at Ed again. "So.. We'll help you out okay... You won't be able to find him if you don't know where to start" He said with a smile.

"Garret's got a point ya know..." Tidus said and patted Ed's head. "This country got many beasts and stuff you don't know how to handle..."

"I do know how I handle a beast..." Ed growled. He really wasn't interested in sticking around with these guys. But it felt like he had no other choise. He sighed and sat down. "Great! We'll move out tomorrow"

* * *

In the morning, the sun shone straight to Al's eyes, waking him up. Al raised up in the sitting position and exmined the room. it was plain and dusty. 

"Where...? Oh, That's right... I'm here..." He said and lied back down. He rested his head on his knees as he curled in a tight ball. _'Nii-san, where are you?'_ Al's stomach growled. He raised his head and looked at the small table beside the bed. There was a plate and on it something that Al assumed to be food. Maybe potatoes and some meat. Next to the plate was a cup of milk. That's right. Halfmoon had said that he'd go and make some dinner for Al but Al had fallen asleep before Halfmoon was back. He sat up again and exmined the food. Wait... This wasn't food of yesterday. It was still warm, so it couldn't have been there for long. He took the fork in his hand but halted.

"Maybe I shouldn't..." He mumbled and put the fork down.

"Why not? It's there for you and you only. I've already eaten so It's not there for me..." Said a voice almost behind Al startling him. He turned around and saw a white wolf with white wings laying on the edge of the bed. Al pulled back.

"A talking wolf!?" The wolf just laughed. It sounded kinda funny to hear a wolf loughing and if Al wasn't so freaked out he'd maybe laugh a little too.

"It's me, Halfmoon." The wolf said and stood up. He came closer and Al pulled back till his back hit the wall. The wolf transferred into Halfmoon and chuckled. He sat on Al's legs and looked at the teen straight to the eye.

"What are you? A chimera...?" Al asked with trembling voice. Halfmoon gave a laugh. "If that's what you want to call us. But we, call ourselves wolf-elves. For our ability of transforming from wolf to elf and the opposite..." He expaled and pinned Al to the wall from his wrists. Al was down right frightened and tried to sruggle free.

"L-let go of me!!" He yelled and tried to free his hands from the tight grip, but made Halfmoon only tighten his grip. Al gasped. Halfmoon lowered his head on Al's shoulder level his teeth on Al's neck.

"So, would you be kind enough and tell me who was kind enough to show you the way here..." He whispered in a soft tone. "I don't remember guiding you here nor sending anyone to take care of you... So tell me, who was it?" His voice started to grow venomous and Al felt his breath tickling his neck and his canine teeth, which were unusually sharp and big, pressed agains his sensitive skin. He shivered and raised his shoulder a bit as he tried to block Halfmoon's head away from his neck.

"S-stop that!! It was someone... Someone named... Serfer something or other! Please stop that... Please!" Al yelled on the border of tears. Halfmoon pulled his head away and looked amused. He was smirking in a dangerous way, or at least it didn't look really nice.

"Well, well... Serfer... Well what do you know I never would have guessed you'd return." He talked to himself looking at Al. Well, actually Al felt like he was looking right trought him, at the wall. "This might get interesting." Halfmoon said and stood up. He transferred back to his wolf form and walked out the door laughing on his way. The door closed and Al was alone again. He breathed heavily and held his hand on his neck on the spot where Halfmoon's teeth lingered not so long ago. His eyes were big as plates and he could feel the blood escaping from his face.

"Nii-san..." He whispered rather loudly in frightened tone.

On the other side of the door Halfmoon smirked. "Nii-san? So you have a brother too eh? Well, should I go get him to you?" He mumbled and looked at the door witha glee.

**

* * *

Lexan: ... Halfmoon's a pervert... Oh well, That's the fourth chapter, hope you liked it... It's a pretty short too but I ran completely out of energy... **


	5. Friend or foe

**Lexan: **It's been a while, eh? No excuses this time... I've been really, REALLY lazy... So, we're at the fifth chapter of this... This... Yeah right...

Al and Ed are still not mine... Even if I wanted to... Oh, and few of these willage names are not mine as well... Some of them are from ff VI...

**Warnings: **Bad grammar... Violence...

* * *

**Brothers through time**

Chapter 5. Friend or foe

In the morning, before the sun had risen up, but it still shone some of it's light to the sky and on the lands, four shadows were walking through the forest. Ed looked up at the sky. It was dirty blue... Or maybe violet.. He wasn't sure which one but dirty still. He turned his gaze at the back of a man who was walking in front of him.

"So... Uh.. Garret, wasn't it? Why did we left so early? The sun is still down." He asked a bit of irritation in his voice. Garret had an unusually irritating way of waking people up. He had shouted really cheerfully something like: "Good morning sunshine! I hope you slept well these three or four hours!" and something about newts for breakfast. Ed had only groaned and swiched position, And in change, Garret had sat on his back and played that Ed's head and shoulder plates were somekind of drums. _'How can he be so damn heavy?' _That had been his second thought in this morning. The first thought was that he'd hang this brunette from his smiling mouth on a tree.

"Oh... It's morning already and I said we'd leave early in the morning. Didn't I?" Garret grinned. Ed was ready to kill him with his bare hands but reconsidered that one when Tidus started talking.

"It's because of Xanders sleeps at this time of the day... And that means less beasts... AND, besides, Garret, you didn't say anything about leaving early... You only said "tomorrow" and there is a bit of a difference." Tidus' voice was really creepy as Ed would have said it. It was somehow sad and at the same time warning and somewhat gentle. Ed looked at Tidus.

"Who's Xanders?" he asked arching an eyebrow.

"He's "the Lord", the mainiac we're about to kill..." Garret said, maybe a bit too cheerfully. "And he's also Slade's mmmbffff..." Garret was silenced by a large hand. Slade glared at him.

"You tell _him_ that and you can be sure you won't be talking much for a year or two..." Slade's dark and bass-like voice sent shivers down Ed's spine. He tried not to think about what Garret had said but couldn't really forget. Who was this "mainiac" and what had he done to slade? Ed shook his head. That was NOT his problem, his problem was Al, who was somewhere. It made him think. Again. What should they do after he'd found Al? Should they search for this "gate" or stay here, in even more strange world than the world that resembled theirs?

"There it is! The town of Zozo! If you want to find some information, THAT'S where to go!" Garrets irritating voice snapped Ed's train of thought. He looked ahead and saw a little village down a cliff they were standing. It was kind of far off but still. Behind that village was more suspicious forest than the one they just had came from. It was like bathing in somekind of creepy mist or something and had really uninviting aura to itself. Edward shivered. His brother wasn't there. Right?

"Okay. Let's go. The sun is rising..." Tidus said and started to climb down the cliff. Garret fallowed him but Slade stood there watching Ed. Ed noticed this and strted to feel annoyed again.

"What?" He snapped at the man.

"Can you climb this?" Slade asked pointing down.

"Of course I can! Why couldn't I!?"

"Because humans are lazy and usually gives up after only looking at some dangerous thing... That's all..." Slade smirked and started to climb down leaving Ed standing on a cliff looking at him with furious eyes. Slade had no right to compare him to this land's people. He had no right to put everyone on the same line. Ed snorted and started to climb down.

* * *

The sun had risen far above the horizon as the foursome got to their destination. the town of Zozo, as Garret said, had really suspicious looking people. Allmost everyone they passed by was glaring at them. Ed and Slade had somekind of a competition with glaring everyone back. Tidus seemed not to care and Garret vawed cheerfully at some people who only looked at them and made them to walk faster. Who knew what kind of a psycho he could be.

"So, at first we'll look for some new clothes for you." Garret said and pointed at the little shop ahead.

"You can choose freely. I can pay for you." Garret smiled at Ed. Ed looked at Garret for a while with narrowed eyes, but then he nodded.

"Okay, good. Come on, let's go." Garret grabbed Ed's hand and dragged him away.

* * *

First place they went after getting new clothes for Ed (which were black jeans, black long-sleeved shirt and a grey cape (though he didn't want one, but Garret said it was handy on cold nights)), was a small bup named thief's heart. Tidus had told that the name came from a thief, who's heart was ripped off of his chest and put out for everyone to see. Only the thought of it disgusted Ed but to get some information about his brother, he'd do anything, even go see a ripped heart.

Slade and Tidus had gone at the barcounter leaving Ed and Garret standing in a doorway.

"Now then... Let's ask someone if they've seen this brother of yours..." garret said, glansing all over the place. He's eyes hit a man who looked really suspicious, sitting in a corner.

"Let's ask that guy over there." He said to Ed and pointed at the stranger. Before Ed could say his replay, he was already dragged at the table in the corner.

"Hello. Mind if I sit here? No? That's good." Garret said and sat. Ed just glared at the stranger. The man had a black bandana across his eyes and white hair with two black stripes. Still the man looked really young, even though he had white hair. Ed shook his head.

"So, um... Hello, stranger. Have you seen anyone who looks like this guy here?" Garret said, forgetting the fact that the man had a bandana across his eyes, so obviusly the man was blind. Ed sweatdropped as he looked at Garret. He sighed, at this rate he'd be over hundred years old before finding Al. He looked around and saw a man at the board in another corner look in his direction. Ed shot a glare at him and as in response the man stood up. He had a grey cape over his shoulders and it looked like he had a bag on his back under the cape. Ed took few steps back and looked at the man with suspect.The man smirked at Ed and removed the hood uncovering his face. His silver hair were a bit wavy and his eyes were plain yellow. He looked straight to Ed's eyes. As Ed looked in the man's eyes he started to feel like the world around him had vanished and he was left alone in darkness with that creepy man. The man started to come closer.

"Well, aren't you familiar looking." He chuckled and approached. Ed tried to step back but his legs did not move. Hell, even his arms did not move. All he could do was stare.

"Have I seen you somewhere before?" The man was now really close now. Another snicker. "Yes, now I remember. That boy looks just like you. Well, almost at least." Ed froze. "That boy?" Could he possibly mean...

"He really did say something like: "niisan" something or other." The man smirked and just when he reached out his hand at Ed, another hand landed heavily on Ed's left shoulder snapping him out of the almost dazed state.

"Hey Ed, I'm talking to you. You still here buddy?" Garret's voice snapped him completely. Ed turned to look at Garret and it made him doubbletake to really understand who was talking.

"This guy haven't seen him. God, believe it or not, this guy can see! Even though he's got that thing over his eyes... Huh? Who's that guy?" Garret pointed at the man.

"I-I don't know..." Ed said, still a little confused. Garret took a better look at the man and yelped.

"It's you!" He yelled and drew his sword. The man smirked.

"Let's take this outside, shall we?" With that said he went outside. Garret and Ed followed, each for their own reason. Outside the man took the cape off and tossed it aside uncovering great white wings. (So he didn't have a bag... It was his wings).

"Halfmoon, you demon! You're so totally dead!" Garret shouted and resived only a snicker. Halfmoon drew his sword as well. Unlike Garret's sword, that was more like a giant cross, Halfmoon's sword resembled katana (though it was alot taller and heavier than katana's...). He pointed the sword at Garret.

"There's nothing I want with you anymore." He said and pointed the sword at Ed. "I want that kiddo there." He said and smirked.

"I'm not a kiddo, damn it! And what were you talking about someone who looks just like me!? Are you talking about Al!? Answer me!" Halfmoon's smirk widened and so did Ed's eyes.

"So you know where he is! Tell me!"

"Only if you come with me." Halfmoon said and looked like a mainiac. Ed shivered. The look in this man's eyes wasn't the kindest kind. But still, if this guy knew where Al was, Ed would fallow, even if it meant hell. So he took one step closer to the man but his approach was cut short by Garret.

"Don't listen to him Edward... He work's for Xanders. And more likely he doesn't really know a thing about your brother... He's a damn murderer! He killed my AND Slade's brother's!!" He shouted more than just angry. Ed froze.

"So what if I do? I still do know where this "Al" is. You still want to see your brother, don't you?" Halfmoon pierced Ed with his eyes. The look inthe man's eyes made Ed shiver with anger.

"Where is he!?" Ed breathed and before Halfmoon had a time to reply to this he had to dodge a blade. He raised on his wing for a good distance that the glaring giant didn't reach him. Halfmoon looked in to Slade's burning eyes with amusment playing on his own face.

"Come down you flying monkey so I can cut you in a half!" The man yelled but recived only a laugh.

"Why do you think I'd do that? I'd die from that ya know. And then who's gonna take that boy to his brother, hmm?" Another death-glare.

"Shuddap bastard. You say a word and I'll take your wing as a memory of your pityful fighting tactics." The black green headed man growled at the winged spook who only chuckled coldly.

"Oh Slade. Take it easy will you? You do wanna know how's your brother doing, don't you. So sorry I can't tell you. What if you go ask him?" Halfmoon said and raised his sword a bit. Slade answered with a glare and attacked. First he jumped on the inn's roof (yeah... The inn had a low roof and Slade is a giant so this is possible.. No complains!) and then from there he jumped at Halfmoon and swung his blade at the other man. Halfmoon dodged the attack with a laugh, kicked Slade hard on his midriff and let the man fall on the ground. He watched a while as Slade ghasped for breath and Garret tossed his blade asaide andrushed to his friend's side. Halfmoon snorted and pointed his blade at the twosome. "Bye." He hissed and let go of his blade. For the blade was heavy it gained speed really quckly and it surely would have hitted it's target's if something wierd, for Halfmoon and for the entire village, had happened. A one big hand made out of dirt, grabbed the sword right when it was about to hit the pair of elves. Everyones eyes turned at one certain gold-head who was glaring at the flying man. Halfmoon's surprised face turned first in to frown and then into a smirk.

"So. This is the side you choose, huh?" He asked and Ed nodded.

"Hmh. It's your funeral then. Or your brother's. It only depends on how he will obey. If his a good boy he may survive. But I gotta go. Bye for now." And with that he flew away leaving the trio and the gold-head alone.

* * *

Al sat on the bed and looked out the little window. He wasn't hungry anymore. Or at least he wanted to think so, even though his stomach made a loud noise in protest for not having food. He sighed and stood up eyes still locked on a view from the window. _'I could try it... This can't be so high. Right?' _He thought and walked over to the window. Al grabbed the windows handle and tried to turn it. Nothing. Al frowned a bit. _'Okay then... Let's see... The hinges...' _Al exmined the hinge a bit and a smile creeped on his face. The hinge were rusty and old. And the best of all, they were simple. Al flipped them easily off of the place and pushed a bit holding his breath as he did so. The window opened with a small creak and after waiting a moment that it wouldn't fall. Al sighed in relief as it didn't fall but when Al pushed it a bit more the window fell leaving Al speechless and sweatdrobbing.

"It's not a wery smart to think of jumping. You'd just end up dead..." A distantly familiar voice said behind him. Al jumped a little and turned around.

"Oh.. It's you, mr Serfer... I, uh... Wasn't about to..." A chuckle.

"Maybe not... But you still shouldn't ever think about it, really... It's not... Healthy." Serfer said and shut the door behind him. Al felt like something about Serfer was now different than it was last night when he had arrived.

"And please, call me just Serfer. It makes me feel uneasy when someone calls me mr. Serfer or something along the line." Serfer sat on the bed and looked at the wall ahead of him. Al sighed and sat beside Serfer. His stomach made a loud grumble noise. Al blushed a bit and curled up a bit. Serfer chuckled.

"If you're hungry, why don't you eat?" He asked and looked at the boy.

"I... Don't really feel like eating..." Al answered with a bit hesitation. Serfer shook his head and stood up.

"I'll go get you something... Just wait here okay?" he said and started to walk towards the door.

"No. I'm fine, really..." Al said and stood up too.

"Yeah right... You'll just die before you know it, when you think about it like that..." And with that he was out of the room. Al stood there a while but then went back to the open window. He looked down at the ground. Serfer was right, jumping would be a suicide and so would be climbing down. So Al had to think of another way out. He turned to face the door. If there was somebody else without wings there must be some way down. Al nodded to himself and walked to the door resting his hand on a doorknob and tried to open it.

"..." Again.

"..." And again.

"... It's locked!! I can't believe it! First they say I'm a guest then they lock me up in a small room!" Al jerked a little, pulled away and smiled a little. _'I guess I'm starting to sound a lot like niisan, huh?' _He sighed and fell on his knees on the floor. Unable to stop worrying over Ed he leaned on the bed and started humming an old lullaby their mom used to sing to them. Al had forgotten the words long ago but remembered the tone.

Soon Serfer had came back with the food Al had eated first a bit reluctantly but after really finding out how starwing he was, he ate it all gladly. After a moments silence Al looked at Serfer who was looking out of the window. Al couldn't help the urge of curiousity that was growing inside him. Every question he wanted an answer. And so he walked to Serfer and leaned on the wall besidde the small window.

"Umm... Serfer? Can I ask you a few questions?" He looked at the man who's left eye was locked on the horizon as the other was still covered by the bandana. Serfer hummed his response and turned to look at the teen.

"What kind of questions?" He asked. Al shivered a bit.

"Well, could you explane where are we? What is this place? What happened to London? And who are you guys? And most of all: where's my brother?" As Al asked the questions Serfer's face darkened. He turned to look out of the window again.

"... This country is Murgos, One of the two great continents. And this house belongs to Halfmoon, "The Lord's" right arm and first class fighter. We are elves, me, Halfmoon and many others under his command are wolf-elves. And "The Lord" and other elves are so called element-elves. That means they can use magic spells that contains their element. Like fire-elves can use fire and shadow-elves can manipulate shadows, for example. And about this Ladon, or whatever, and about your brother I don't know a thing... " Serfer turned to look at the boy who didn't say a thing, just stared at the man.

"...Wha... M-magic..? What do you mean?" Emotions like curiousness, horror and respect danced on his face at the same time. Serfer found it kind of amusing.

"Well, magic. You've never seen magic? Are you from Dalasia anyway?" Serfer tilted his head a bit. Al felt like the pieces didn't quite fall in their places. He looked at Serfer with a bit puzzeled expression.

"Well... I sure am not from Dalasia. I came from..." A pause. Al wasn't sure wether to say Amestris or London. After a while of thinking he smiled.

"I'm from Amestris..." Now it was Serfers turn to look puzzeled. Though this didn't last long because within seconds Serfer's whole body stiffened.

"I'm sorry... I must go... And as quickly as he had said it he was gone. Al looked at the open door for a while and it took him few minutes top realize that now was his chance to get away. As he ran trought the opeb door and turned to right he bumped into someone and fell to his bottom. Dazing a while he looked up at the man he had ran into. Al's face went pale. Halfmoon smirked down at him.

"I was just about to come and take you. The Lord want's to see you. Now." Al glupped. He had a feeling he was deep in trouble.

**

* * *

Lexan: So... That's that... Will be continued... Some day... Heh... Is this the longest chapter I've ever written? Guess so...**


End file.
